


broken cinderella

by levertons



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levertons/pseuds/levertons
Summary: A collection of SFW one-shots, headcanons, and scenarios written by yours truly.Tags will be added as works are posted. Also, I take requests, but make sure to read the rules before you leave a comment.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	broken cinderella

Hello, everyone!

In the spirit of _Evermore_ ’s release, I want to get back into writing one-shots, headcanons, and scenarios for the _Cinderella Phenomenon_ fandom. I ask that you leave your requests in the comments or, if you are in the Dicesuki server, shoot me a message on Discord!

Before you leave a request, I do have a few rules:

  1. **All requests must be SFW**. I am a minor.
  2. **No hanahaki**. I love hanahaki stories, but they are difficult for me to write. I am not confident enough in my writing to try hanahaki.
  3. **Do not request a ship like Alcaster/Lucette**. Full offense, you’re mad weird if that’s what you came here for.
  4. **Specify if you want a one-shot, headcanons, or scenarios**. This is one of my biggest pet peeves. I am too indecisive to choose one. Please specify!



Other than that, request to your heart’s content! I do fluff, angst―the whole legal-for-me-to-write shabang. ;D


End file.
